


Everything Hugh Dancy from Savage Grace (Video)

by dracaenamarginata



Category: Hannibal (TV), Savage Grace (2007)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracaenamarginata/pseuds/dracaenamarginata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted this on YouTube a while back...</p><p>Realized some folks on AO3 might be interested;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Hugh Dancy from Savage Grace (Video)




End file.
